This grant proposal is designed to further the development of our Optometry Coordinating Center. This Center began with 4+ years of funding from Clinical Vision Research Development Award (R21) in 1998. Since then, our clinical vision research program has expanded to include eight eligible awards and seven principal investigators who could benefit from an established core module in the area of biostatistics/epidemiology. We have recruited a epidemiologist and two biostatisticians who provide ongoing support for the following NEI-funded studies: the Collaborative Longitudinal Evaluation of Ethnicity and Refractive Error (CLEERE) Study (U10-EY10419, funded 1991-2006, Pl=Zadnik); the Berkeley Infant Biometry Study (R01-EY11801, funded 1997-2004, PI=Mutti); the Study of Progression of Adult Nearsightedness (R01-EY12952, funded 2001-2006, PI=Bullimore); the Contact Lens and Myopia Progression (CLAMP) Study (K23-EY00383, funded 1997-2003, PI=Walline); a study of dry eye in menopausal women conducted in conjunction with the Women's Health Initiative at Ohio State (K23-EY00393, funded 2001-2004, PI=Nichols, K.), a study of contact lens-related dry eye (K23-EY13766, funded 2002-2007, PI=Nichols, J), and the CLEK Photography Reading Center (U10-EY10069, funded 1994-2004, PI=Barr), as well as providing consultant support for faculty members developing research ideas for possible funding and assisting Master's and doctoral level graduate students in vision science with study design and data analysis. The Optometry Coordinating Center is funded on these various grants with partial effort allocated to our epidemiologists and biostatisticians, in addition, the Convergence Insufficiency Treatment Trial, funded initially through an NEI planning grant with OSU as the coordinating center, was submitted as a full-scale study June 1, 2002, and the Low Vision Intervention Study, also funded with an NEI planning grant, is regrouping for its next grant submission. The funding of this core module in epidemiology/ biostatistics would enable us to provide ongoing support for a team of an epidemiologist and 2.5 biostatisticians to continue to support these studies, future clinical research grant submissions, graduate students' work, and pilot studies conducted by unfunded faculty to facilitate grant proposals to NIH, NSF and the ophthalmic industry.